X-men: Auburn High School
by Zane Random
Summary: *Not an X-men evolution too inaccurate so its A/U* Welcome to Auburn, a private school which Kurt Wagner has gotten into via scholarship. With most of the X-men here, join them as they advance through High School
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Auburn!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Auburn High

The sun shined as the school bell rang at Auburn high, the private school he had earned a scholarship in the 7th Grade. Kurt Wagner forwarded to his classroom in his 9th year of school with the only person he knew in his class. Remy LeBeau walked right next to him with his hands in his pockets not having a care in the world. "Well, I wasn't expecting this to be a ball of fun but this is such a drag." Remy complained. "LeBeau you need to stop complaining, this isn't gonna be as bad as you think. It's just another year at a school." "Yes but this is gonna be the year of that good for nothing test. I'm on scholarship for science that's about it" replied Remy as he was fixing his messy brown hair as he passed a grade 8 couple looking into a brown leather wallet. "Damn it Gambit!" sighed Kurt. Gambit was the Nickname given because Remy was so good at taking risks, this included stealing "keep that up and you will be suspended the first week!"

"Calm down I'm gonna be careful" he said lazily, he was used to his constant lecture especially by Anna Marie "Fine then get expelled, not my fault" grumbled Kurt. "Hey look $50 bucks!" exclaimed Gambit. Obviously not listening to him Kurt waved his blue hair out of his eyes walking on. His first subject was Graphics. (not sure what Americans call it so sorry got to consult my friends in America). He lined up outside the class room, right behind two blonde and brunette girls giggling a way. The blonde turned around and smiled at Kurt. "Hello! My name is Ashleigh, Ash for short, what's yours? She said. She was Quiet but bubbly and her friend next to her didn't look to happy." "Uhh. Kurt." Wagner replied. "Nice to meet you".

Not long after he said that their Teacher came out of the room and said to forward in. He explained his name was Mr. Leif and explained basics of the program they required to use. Kurt lost focus quickly and noticed a black haired boy with blue eyes looking angrily at a scrawnier boy. "You tell anyone what happened to Keira Anne or else!" He growled quietly "Now help me here" Kurt glared at the back of the boys head _ignorant little brat! _He thought _he needs a punch in the head_. All of a sudden, Kurt, Gambit and everyone else's head turned to the window outside with a dark skinned boy with a buzz cut walking past. "YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE IN TROUBLE MR STONE!" Yelled Mr Maw, The math Teacher "Yeah, because I'm black!" Stone yelled back the class laughed and the black haired boy smirked and then he ran off.

"Well," said Remy said "What a very interesting morning it been"

Kurt sighed to himself _this is going to be a long year._

**That was Chapter 1 of my story X-men: Auburn High School. I don't know if I should put action in this or not up to you guys i guess. To you DC lovers, you might notice some characters in there I have put in. PLEASE put a review in i would appreciate that very much**

**Thanks guys**

**-Zane Random**


	2. Chapter 2: Teen Tyranny

Chapter 2: Teen Tyranny

Kurt Wagner put his bag on the port racks (locker sort of thing for Australians) and had some free time before the bell went, he went to sit with his friends, Anna Marie, Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Remy LeBeau. "Hey guys," said Kurt lazily and flopped on the seat placing his head on the table "hey Wagner, "said Anna "What's wrong with you" she asked "Tired, I sat up til' 1 am trying to finish English homework. First day back too!" He exclaimed "I know how you feel," said Scott fixing his sunglasses. "I had to do English AND Agriculture homework!"

"Summers, shut up, look at this" Anna gave the school newsletter to Scott and he took his glasses off to read. "Pfft no access to others on phones yeah right" he said (weren't expecting everything to be ok weren't ya: P) No idiot look. Summers read again "I don't do that I've vandalised once" he mumbled

Scott looked again "hey Remy you should look at this" Scott sniggered Gambit read the newsletter. "Anyone caught stealing will be punished severely, I'm not gonna get caught though" Arrogantly, he threw the paper in the bin

"Hey, Keira-Anne, your boyfriends beating up some kid again" a girl yelled and there he was beating up the kid from graphics. A circle gathered around while the black haired boy beat up the kid from graphics. "Yeah! go Robin kick this kids ass!" yelled a boy from the circle. "I told you not to tell anyone about Keira Anne's secret and now you're dead!" yelled the boy known as Robin. Kurt could see Keira-Anne's face was of embarrassment. Kurt stood up. Anna placed her hand on top of Kurt's looking into his eyes, Remy stared at this action but Kurt just said "I'm going to stop this though." He said and ran towards the circle that was growing ever larger. He worked through the crowd of people and finally breached the circle and saw the boy struggling against Robins blows. "Stop now!" Kurt Yelled everyone was quite _why hasn't a teacher seen this yet _"trying to play hero Wagner, not going to happen when you're going to get hurt trying" robin said arrogantly

There was a resounding 'oo' through the circle which now closed behind Kurt. "Fine, what happens to people who are heroes, they get hurt by me" Robin threw a punch and Kurt caught it. Punched him in the face, Robin swung again but Kurt dodged, went behind him punched him in the back. Side punch another punch to the side and finally, crouch down and puts his hands on the back of Robins head and brings it to his knee, which comes up and knocks Robin on his back. A voice in the back of his head said. _Break his arm_ Kurt shook it off but thought _OH NO! They all saw me teleport!_ He stood and viewed the crowd and saw whispers, "He was so fast..." said one person, "faster than Bart Allen!" said another. They were all whispering about how fast he was, not the fact that he teleported. _Phew! That was close!_ Kurt thought. Robin got up, and yelled "I'll send The TITANS on you Wagner!" Blood dripped from his mouth and Robin issued a kid behind him to hold Kurt back. The kid did as he ordered. He whispered smugly "You aren't so fast now kid." Robin approached Kurt and punched him in the gut and winded him. "Aw is the 'wittle boy hurt? More where that came from Kurty!" and swung again but his punch was caught by none other than Scott Summers "Now Now Graycen, Let's not have this more serious as it is already" Scott grabbed his collar and threw him into Remy LeBeau which then grabbed him. "It's not nice to pick on scrawnier kids" Robin Broke free and went to punch Kurt. Kurt moved his head and Robin punched the boy. It turned out that he had a rock like a knuckle buster in his fist. The kid poured like a tap, Kurt was released and gave Robin the old uppercut and Grayson was knocked on his back. Kurt realised how tired he was. He also noticed the circle dispersing; the people who formed it were running away. _Oh no. _He looked at Gambit with a awkward look and Gambit just shook his head with also an awkward look. "Summers, LeBeau Gracyon and of course Wagner, with me NOW" Mrs Daze growled and issued them to follow. "Maria mind taking Mr Rowans to the sick bay" she asked the girl sitting on a chair and she nodded and took him with.

Kurt turned to look at Anna Marie with worry on her face. And then saw this red headed girl with emerald green eyes staring at him hopefully.

**Chapter 2. So I've been picked up for my gremial errors by a reviewer. My low point in writing unfortunately but I will try to fix it more often. Please read and enjoy and fire up a review for me**

**Cheers**

**-Zane**


	3. Chapter 3: Keira-anne

Chapter 3: Keira-anne

After he had visited the year level co-ordinator's office, Scott and Remy got off free on the account that Grayson had stood up for them. He wanted punishment for Kurt. In turn, he called in his friends which gave witness that there was no boy being beaten up except Robin Grayson. The teacher will be ringing Kurt's Guardian Tonight. He had a long two lessons of SOSE (Social Studies) and Science. Kurt didn't want to talk about his fight, especially with Anna Marie. He could see her disappointment in his head. So, he decided to go to the library making a note to avoid Yu-Gi-Oh Nerds (no offense guys I personally don't care) so he went to read a book. Kurt went to the 'P' section of the library and tried to look for Terry Pratchet of the Discworld series(Great Author by the way) in which he found 'Soul Music'. He was reading his book when he decided to switch out making a note to read it later.

He went around the corner and Bumped into a Red-headed girl. She had Emeralds for eyes and face covered with a minute amount of freckles.

"Excuse me," The girl said "I didn't mean to bump into you" she smiled uncomfortably

She stared "Your the boy that beat Robin's head in" _oh great, I came here to get away from this "_Actually it's good that someone beat my Boyfriend up, he kept bullying kids all the time and has people to back him up if any power begins to rise. You on the other hand beat him and some of his lapdogs"

Kurt was confused. _She wants this to happen?! _"Why talk ill of your boyfriend?" asked Kurt "because I have now come to a point where I hate him." This made Kurt more confused "Why not break up with him?"

The girl chuckled uncomfortably "It's not as easy as that, you see there are girls who would give anything to date Robin and they want to rip my head off.

"They will also listen to anything he says, to get rid of his sadness he will take revenge on me by sending those girls to beat me up, and trust me. They are quite tough, well at least some of them."

She looked directly into Kurt's eye he lost his train of thought "Can you help me from getting beaten up if I break up with him? I know it's a lot to ask considering we just met but..." Wagner snapped back in. "The brat needs to learn his place, I will help you" He said coolly "Thank you so much!" and hugged him. "Oh" she released him "Your name is Wagner, what your first name is?" she asked. "My name is Kurt" he replied "and yours?"

She smiled brightly "Keira-anne Rotique" she started to walk off "Bye Kurt!"

Keira-Anne ran off, leaving Kurt to stand there

**Chapter3. So I had this ready for 2 days I just couldn't access Fan fics for a while. Special thanks to GinaLebeau and Kaz Wagner with her slightly abusive but much appreciated**. **No she is not a Jerk, just friendly rivalry. And yes, I am sort of "Taking the Piss" out of Teen Titans ever so slightly, and No Kaz, the Red Head is not Black Widow, but Starfire. And my chapters (especially this one) are short, if requested by others it will be longer. More reviews are always appreciated  
**

**That's all for now**

**Cheers**

**-Zane Random**


	4. Chapter 4: A talk with the Professor

Chapter 4: A talk with the Professor

Kurt sat that afternoon, in his Math class. With his teacher going on about the big test they have Mid-year. Kurt simply sat bored, head resting on his hand. He looked over to see Keira-anne sitting looking hopefully at the teacher. Gambit was sitting next to Kurt, throwing paper at a nearby bin. Kurt watched and noticed that the paper had a slight pink tinge around the edges, like someone had drawn it. "Oi!" whispered Kurt firmly as Gambit threw the last paper ball into the bin. "Not here Lebeau. If someone see's you-"

"I won't get caught" Gambit assured Kurt as he always did.

"Still don't. It always creeps someone out." Kurt sighed but then was once again cut off

"Mr. Wagner" said the Teacher, Mr. Bale. He quickly wrote the word 'Kurt' under two other names.

"Do not speak" Mr Bale then continued with his speech.

Kurt thought it strange that none of neither of those names, neither Eamon nor Bart, were girl's names. But two of them next to Kurt were talking a lot and louder than Kurt was. The one beside him was a brunette with glasses and seemed reasonably tall. The other was a blonde and she was a half a head shorter than the other, but was extremely smart. The girls chatted a lot and a question was asked by the teacher

"If X2 plus 49 divide 7 equals 31, what's X?

The girl stopped talking for a moment and raised her hand. Mr Bale had picked her to answer and she quickly said "31."

The teacher acknowledged this as the right answer; the girl put her hand down and started talking again. _Holy Crap! _Thought Kurt, _she didn't even need to think about it. _Another question was issued and then the brunette next her answered, and then the one after that and then the one after that. To amuse himself, Kurt decided to call these girls the 'Smart Rangers' on reference to the Power Rangers that were on TV.

The Brunette flared her hands in the air and hit Kurt in the face accidently.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Kurt" she said. Kurt figured she would have known his name, given recent events and his name on the board.

"Karol," Sighed Mr Bale "Please." He finished and went back to his work.

Kurt's Jaw dropped. _That's all she gets! _He thought with a frown on his face

"Karol. Or whatever it is" He whispered "Your lucky you're smart or your name would be where mine is." Kurt jerked his thumb

" You ramble quite loudly" she retorted "I'm quiet and usually good."

Before Kurt could reply the bell went. He began to rise from his chair. "Oh No you don't Wagner, Wagner. You're due at Ms Cartwright's office. With me please." Mr Bale said sharply.

As he followed him gambit patted him on the shoulder whispering "Xavier will have your back," The walk to the principal's office was uncomfortably short, a lot shorter than the occasional trip to the administration. He walked in moments later with Mrs Daze sitting in a chair next to the Mrs Cartwrights desk. A large red chair sat behind the desk, facing a large window overlooking an open area. _What a cliché'!_ Thought Kurt

"Jennifer, Your student is here." Mr Bale abruptly

She turned on her chair. Her long, brown hair falling in front of her shoulders with a displeased expression. You would expect most principals to be old but she was rather young, mid to late 20's and her eyes, her dark blue eyes looked unnatural, evil maybe.

"Thank you Mr Bale, Kurt we will wait for Mr Xavier-"

"Professor," Kurt cut her off he wanted her to give him respect, the least he could do for what he had done with Kurt

"Fine," she sighed "Professor Xavier and if he fails to come in the next 10 minutes, automatic suspension until I organise another meeting" Ms Cartwright finished with a smirk. 9 minutes passed and the silence was broken by Ms Cartwright's voice "Well, Kurt, I must unfortunately give you an automatic suspension." she finished with a hint of pleasure in her voice "Due to the Professors lateness."

"Ah, on the contrary I believe I still have 30 seconds left."

The elegant, British voice belonging to an old, balding man walked, or drove in, as he was in a wheelchair his face bright and had a sort of smile to him, and his eyes glimmering with determination. Charles Xavier was not about to lose this.

_Your timing is impeccable sir. _Thought Kurt

_I know, _came the familiar voice inside his head, belonging To the Professor _My apologies. Jean had another useless vision. _

"Professor," Cartwright began "Good to- uh see you."

"Well to be honest, I am on quite a tight schedule so if you would please quicken this up." Xavier replied

"It shan't be too long. Would you like some Tea at all, Coffee?" Cartwright asked

"If you don't mind. A hot cup of Earl Grey, please."

"None for me Mrs Daze." Said Cartwright

Mrs Daze poured a cup and handed it to Mr Xavier, who pulled in next to Kurt.

"Thank you, most kind of you." he said, taking a sip and placing it on the table

"Let's begin." began Cartwright firmly

"Alice, if you'd please."

" Today, I witnessed the bullying of Robin Grayson By Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers and Remy Lebeau, Robin said that Kurt cried for the help of the two or he would hurt them-"

_A lie sir _Kurt thought

I_ know_

"He also said that Mr Rowans was punched by Kurt and in turn making his nose bleed. Kurt then proceeded, witnessed with my own eyes Kurt putting his knee to his head, knocking him out for 30 seconds in which."

"Let me stop you there." came Xavier

"Mr Wagner, knowing him myself, is quite a brave boy and is willing to stand up for others. Knowing this, that the boy, Robin you call him. Is a liar."

"Quite a quick conclusion," Exclaimed the principal "Any evidence?"

"I am a trained psychologist. My field particularly is the teenagers and children. Knowing who Kurt is and being told what the boy said is rather unconvincing; this is how I know he's a liar."

"Jennifer," interrupted Mrs Daze "Robin is the best behaved boy i know, and he wouldn't."

"Lie?" Xavier cut off "Why do you think he is well behaved, so he can lie and get away with it, making it look like he is the victim of everything. I know your favouritism towards the boy, and the dislike toward Kurt for one incident including Remy Lebeau, involving eavesdropping on a teachers conversation to help a boy may I add. Your conversation.

"This is why you hold the grudge against Kurt and Remy, like they are the soul threat to the school and its rules, when they are trying to uphold it."

"I don't think she holds the grudge on Wagner, Professor. Subtle, but a grudge all the same" Cartwright intervened

Xavier looked at her in surprise "Don't Ms Cartwright, get me started on your grudges. Especially for Kurt here."

"We have a zero tolerance policy here on bullying of any kind."

"And you think bullying is just on the physical, you forget about mental. You want to uphold a policy on zero tolerance on bullying, actual bullying. And yet you rely on a boy's word? A single boy? This is not upholding your policies."

"Robin hasn't been reported on any bullying incidents in the school." Said Mrs Daze

"And why would there be? Robin has a whole group based on looking out for each other. So they can bully anyone they please. And if a kid decides to tell, the Tyranny these people have will vow to hurt them!" Kurt yelled

"MR WAGNER!" Exclaimed Mrs Daze

"He makes a valid point. And so concludes this meeting, if you decide a suspension, I am wealthy enough for a lawyer to personally deal with this. Good day to you, Kurt let us go."

Daze was about to retort but Cartwright rose a hand saying "Nothing i can do, unfortunate but right. Innocent until _proven _guilty."

Kurt turned and walked with Xavier. "Thank you sir," he said finally

"You were non deserving of the suspension, Its quite alright."

**A/N: Hey guys Happy New Year. Forgot to mention I wasn't writing over Christmas and New years. So I will start writin**g **again. The Undiscovered Saiyan will finish shortly so i will be writing an Assassins creed story. Note that I put in Keira-anne, who some of you said cross over (one of you) but it is not who it is but merely a representation. Xavier, if some of you picked up, is meant to be Patrick Stuart playing him, any on pick up the Earl grey moment? No? Oh : P. So reviews, thank you to, uh, Kaz Wagner and GinaxLebeau. Ummmmmm. Ok i forgot who else, but i will remember all those who review next there are grammical errors or spelling, please note that it will be most likely worse because i am so tired right now sorry. Enjoy the story. And please Review**

**Thank you**

**Cheers-**

**-Mr Z Random**


	5. Chapter 5: Get a room!

Chapter 5: "Get a room!"

"Kurt," began the Professor as they were driving back to the institute "Your teacher is very interesting in the fact that she holds a grudge on you"

"But you said I wasn't the only one." Replied Kurt

"Ha, I only said that to lesson her embarrassment to the fact that she was wrong, nothing more, is there a reason for that?"

"Not that I know of, no"

"Hmm, of course not." Xavier finished and then his voice grew dark

"You need to watch out what your principal does, she does not seem to be of the goodest of people."

"Ok" replied Kurt, growing curious, what did Xavier see in her mind.

They got to the house and it was the most majestic and beautiful house that Kurt had ever seen, it's all that he'd known too. As he was abandoned very young that he couldn't even remember who is mother was. It was a shame but he moved on quickly as he thought his mother to be the biggest bitch for abandoning him anyway. He walked inside up to the living room.

"Go on ahead Kurt, I am busy with the development of Jeans visions and it's all rather odd" Said Xavier and he rolled on off

Kurt stepped into the living room and was attacked by a hug given by Anna Marie "I heard that everything's good which means if guess everything's good, right?"

Kurt didn't look at Gambit just in case he got that look again.

"Not really. That kid got away free handed because of that dumb ass teacher saying that he is 'oh such a good boy'." Kurt said rather frustrated.

"Least you didn't get suspended though." Said Gambit

Kurt looked over and saw Ororo Monroe, in which they called Storm because of her hair, and her unnatural attachment to lightning. Kurt, being allowed to teleport now teleported right behind Storm

"Watch ya reading Stormy?" Said Kurt quite weirdly and almost rolled on the fall with laughter at how much Storm got scared.

"Wagner, if you keep scaring me like that you're going to get hurt, I'm actually studying on a test I have tomorrow." She said.

"Get A's again won't ya Stormy?"

"Would you please stop calling me that, Storm, Ororo or I beat your head in with a stick."

Kurt laughed "I'm sorry but i just like annoying you a little bit."

"Stick, Wagner. Stick."

"Ok, ok don't need to get violent." Kurt said. He heard Gambit laughing slightly but ignored because he was too tired to care.

"Well I'm going to bed; I'm tired and bored of everything."

"Night Kurt." Said Anna

_You know what Wagner, make a note to try and stop her crushing on you, this is going to hurt Lebeau. _Thought Kurt. He entered his bedroom and quickly fell to sleep.

He woke up next morning, wondering how the school would treat him now he just beat up the "toughest kid" and the fact Kurt got off free. He went into the kitchen got breakfast and went to the dining room where he was greeted by Gambit, Scott and Jean sitting at the table eating.

"Hey guys, did Logan get back yet?" Kurt asked

"Nope."Said Scott "He's going to get caught; he's 14 and riding a Harley Davidson around the country side."

"Well he's big enough to look like an adult." Said Gambit

"It's probably the size of his arrogance. The brain was too small so they had to go to all of of his muscle. Are you ok Jean?" Scott's voice changed to a caring one.

"Yeah, just a headache is all." She said softly.

Kurt managed to finish eating first "Well I'm going to school now, see what reactions are there today." Kurt said jokingly

"Oi, mate you're taking me with ya I want to see" exclaimed Gambit as he grabbed his bag.

"Ok but I'm teleporting today." Kurt said. He grabbed Gambits back.

"Kurt, No don't do it its too risky-"but Jean got cut off by Kurt and Remy disappearing

"Why is Kurt so happy today Scott, he never teleports to school. And he is oddly happy." Jean started

"I somehow don't think it's because he didn't get suspended, I'll watch him today see what happens just in case." Scott cautioned

"Good." Said Jean, leaning on his shoulder now.

Kurt sat at his computer in his Business class bored because he had already finished with Gambit as always, also sitting bored next to him. They both noticed Wally West talking up a girl called Emma Jackson, who was extremely intrigued in what he had to say, it was her dream come true because she had the BIGGEST crush on him ever to be noticed by man.

"Oi! You two, get a room!" Said gambit Kurt just Sat and laughed as Emma glared at Remy. "Mr Lebeau, please keep quite." said the teacher, Mr Price.

Remy threw a card between Emma and Wally but a pencil flew out of nowhere and struck the card in the middle, impaling it into the wall. He frowned and turned to see Clint Barton winking at him cockily. He never missed. "Asshole" Gambit exclaimed

"Mr. Lebeau, step outside for a moment will be with you shortly" Price sighed. Kurt was face down on the table cacking with laughter.

"Are you ok Mr. Wagner?" Kurt quickly straightened his face "Yes of course sir." As Mr. Price walked out Kurt continued to chuckle to himself when a note appeared in front of him "We are coming Wagner." Kurt stopped laughing and started to smirk. _Idiots don't know what they are getting in to_. He thought. _This will be interesting._

**A/N: SURPRISE! I'm back and I'd just like to take the time now to apologise for not updating in 3 months. I've been busy by practising guitar a lot for a band that we are performing in November, which will be great because I've always wanted to do that for as long as I can remember. My interest has grown a lot in skating so I've been doing that lots recently. And I'm in Musical for my school which will sure to be fun. But yeah I have been busy and stuff has been tough, (hey that rhymes : D) but hey in should be posting a bit now that I have posted now. Special thanks to Kaz Wagner who said "You really need to post." This gave me the motivation i needed to get started. That conversation started a few weeks ago, when I heard about on Twitter (I get bored ok?) that My Chemical Romance broke up. I turned off any social media I had and said i am not touching Social media for a couple of weeks. Kaz ended up saying that that as good because "Fanfics and Quotef(?) are going nuts about it" so im back anyway yay hooray and all that crap. So reviews are always appreciated.**

**Cheers**

**-Mr Random**


End file.
